Waterfall Fun
by Infinite Yaoi Emperor
Summary: Ewan is washing off at a waterfall near camp. Ross comes to the same waterfall. Ewan's virginity will never be the same again. As a matter of a fact it'll be non-existant. Oneshot. Shota. Ross x Ewan Part of my "Fire Emblem Project". We need to write more Fire Emblem fanfiction! Who's with me?


Cool water fell down the waterfall. It cascaded down Ewan's naked back. Ewan washed himself off in the cold water, slowly bringing his hands across every inch of his body. His flaccid cock was out in the open, and he was enjoying the feeling of the wind gently blowing past it. 'Maybe there is something to those pant-less robes the female mage's wear,' Ewan thought. 'Though its not likely that Master would let me wear them.'

Lost in this thoughts, Ewan didn't see Ross approaching Ewan's bath-lake. He called out. "Hey! Ewan!"

Ewan was jerked out of this thoughts and he turned his body in the direction of the noise. He saw Ross coming closer. He admired the Journeyman's strong arms and fantasized about how strong the rest of his body was.

He then became painfully aware of just how naked he was, as well as just how hard he was getting. He sat in the water to hide his now more than obvious erection. Though there was nothing to do about his hard nipples. He cursed himself for staring at the strong boy, but he trailed off into thought of what was beneath Ross' clothes again.

"Bath time?" Ross asked. "Alright, its been ages for me."

Ewan nodded. "Me...to. This was my first in a w-while." Ewan wasn't doing much to hide the fact that he was flustered.

Ross took off his shirt and revealed his toned body. Being that he wasn't finished with puberty quite yet, Ross' body was slender. But his constant training left him strong and extremely physically fit. Ewan marveled at the perfect combination.

He stood up and started to wash off some more. This time he let his cock show. He had decided ; he was going to seduce Ross.

Ewan made sure that Ross saw his erection. As soon as he did, he turned around and bent down to "clean his legs". His ass, smooth and desirable, was right in Ross' line of vision. Ross blushed and did all he could to hide his own growing erection, but remembering Ewan's he decided to let his hang out.

He took off the rest of his clothes and walked into the bath-lake. He walked under the waterfall that was really only big enough for one person. He was dangerously close to Ewan.

Their hips brushed up against one another's multiple times. Ewan let out a small gasp each time, to make Ross even more aware of him.

Ewan then tried to be a bit more forward. He "tripped" and fell on top of Ross' body. Their groins slammed into one another, causing both boys to gasp.

They looked at each other in the eye, and they shared a mutual understanding.

Ross pressed his cock against Ewan's again. "Ahh!" Ewan cried, half in pleasure half to excite Ross even more.

Ross, taking the hint, grabbed Ewan's hips and started to grind against him. They both moaned and groaned, enjoying the heavenly feeling. Their balls bounced and hit each other as their shafts ground furiously. The tips of their cocks would meet and grant them both a moment of pure bliss.

Ross then moved his hands up to the sides of Ewan's chest. He pulled Ewan's chest to his face and started to gently lick his nipples. He sat Ewan down so that Ewan was sitting on the shaft of his cock, but it wasn't inside of him.

Ross licked and nipped furiously, teasing Ewan's nipples until they were red and swollen. He withdrew his head. He reached up and kissed Ewan deeply. "Ready for more?" He asked. Ewan nodded.

Ross stood up and placed his cock close to Ewan's mouth. Ewan knew what to do. He took Ross' cock into his mouth. He used his tongue to stimulate it, and sucked every few seconds. Ross gasped and moaned, loving the feeling of Ewan's mouth. It was every bit as small as it looked on the 10 year old. Ross' bigger than average cock was more than snug. Ewan was taking in half before bobbing his head back. Ross, becoming impatient, grabbed Ewan's head and gently pushed him further. Ross' cock reached the back of Ewan's throat and Ewan cried out in surprise. That sent lovely vibrations down Ross' cock. "Yes!" He cried out. He took his cock out and then shoved it in again, this time with more. Ewan cried out, perhaps in protest, but Ross only felt the heavenly vibration. He pulled in and out multiple times.

Ross then withdrew is cock from Ewan's mouth. It was time for the main event.

He walked around to the other side of Ewan. The waterfall was cascading down his back now. He positioned his cock, harder than ever, near Ewan's ass. "You ready for this?" He asked.

Despite how deep Ross had shoved his cock in Ewan's mouth, Ewan couldn't resist nodding. He was curious.

Ross plunged his cock in Ewan's ass. From the tightness, Ross could tell that Ewan was a newbie. Ross smirked, he loved the idea of possessing Ewan's virginity. He started to move his hips back and forth. He started slow, probing Ewan as much as he could. Finally, he hit the spot that made Ewan cry out in pleasure. "Ahh!"

Upon hitting that, Ross grabbed Ewan's hips and sped up. He shoved more and more of his cock in every time, making Ewan gasp in pleasure and cry for more.

He felt his entire being become consumed by the pleasure. He was panting in tangent with his thrusts. Needing more, he doubled his speed. He felt even more pleasure, and Ewan was begging for it. "Ah! Ross! Yes, there! Ah!" Ewan came first, shooting his seed into the water. Upon cumming, Ewan's ass tightened around Ross' cock and Ross came into Ewan. "Gahhh!" He cried as he filled the mage with cum. He took his cock out.

Ewan turned around so that he was facing Ross. He gathered some of Ross' cum from his ass with a slim finger and then tasted it.

Ross dropped to a sitting position. "That was...great...," he said blushing.

Ewan nodded. "Yea...maybe we should do it again...sometime..."

Ross agreed. "But we tell no one."

"It'll be our little secret," Ewan said with a smirk.


End file.
